


law breakers

by taeru (junxiao)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angels, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Devils, Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Hell, M/M, Mentioned Moon Taeil, Religious Guilt, Sub Lee Taeyong, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, devil sex, mentions of God - Freeform, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/taeru
Summary: “demons and angels have sexual tension too you know?”in which taeyong and doyoung are devils and angels and they fuck. yes, thats the plot.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	law breakers

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ yes, this fic contains religious themes.. ⚠️

a white blur passed over the sky, leaving a trail in its wake. the trail looked almost like an airplane as it soared.

this thing was doyoung, one of the new batch of angels who had presented this year.

he was currently on his way to work, flying over the sky getting ready to meet one of his hyung’s, taeil, who will give him his task for the day.

but what he didn’t expect that day, was when he took a break on a roof, (because he hadn’t perfected his flying ability and couldn’t fly for along time) he would see a devil.

the devil was sitting in the middle of the roof, their back to the sun and himself.

the roof was decorated in plants. there was a sofa off to the side, a expensive looking one at that, with a wooden roof covering it, it looked perfect for relaxing.

the other person on the roof extended their wings, stretching them. doyoung heard them crack as they moved them in different directions.

the angel sat on the edge of a certain lonely roof in san francisco, watching as the devil extended and retracted its wings, most likely getting ready to go out and chase some chaos.

the devil stood up, doyoung did the same, getting ready to fly away before the other presence did since angels weren’t allowed to talk to devils.

“don’t move.” the someone said just as doyoung was about to jump of the roof and escape. the angel froze, “why are you watching me? angel scum.”

“don’t call me that!” doyoung defended himself, having no option but to reply since he didn’t like his kind being called scum.

the devil turned around, it looked like he did so in slow motion to doyoung, he had to admit the devil looked effortlessly beautiful in this light, “shouldn’t you be at ‘work’?”

“yeah, i guess.” the angel shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets as he looked away from the devils piercing glare, “i’m new so my ability to fly and stuff aren’t 100% yet,”

“oh you are?” the devil asked, relatively surprised, scanning doyoung up and down, “you look older than 22.”

“i was a late bloomer,” the angel scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, “i’m 24,”

the devil looked at him gobsmacked, “shit you are?” he paused, thinking deeply, “i’ve heard about you, doyoung right?”

“u-um yeah.”

“don’t be nervous, a lot of people know you because you were a late bloomer by 2 years,” the devil explained, “even devils like myself.”

“so i’m like a celebrity?” doyoung asked with a smirk covering his features.

the devil smiled in return, “in a way, yeah. your a celebrity in the supernatural world.”

“fuck that’s cool!” doyoung said jumping down from the ledge he was perched on. he walked over to the devil and extended his hand out to him, “my names doyoung, you know that already. what’s yours?”

“taeyong, nice to meet you,” the devil, who he could now call taeyong beamed at him.

doyoung’s eyebrows creased when he looked at taeyong and noticed he had a very angel like vibe, “your very strange for a devil. you’ve almost got an angel aura,”

“yeah, i get that a lot. i’m a void,”

“woah? really?!” doyoung asked in disbelief, “i’ve never met a void before, this is is cool!”

taeyong was what you called a void, someone who could pass as both angel and demon, though it was obvious he chose the latter since you couldn’t have both.

“we are pretty rare,”

“one in ten million, yeah i’ve heard,” replied doyoung, shaking his head in disbelief that out of everyone he could of met on this roof, it was a void.

taeyong chuckled and nodded his head to confirm this fact, “i should get going, i have devil things to attend too,”

“me too— not devil things of course!” doyoung replied. he paused and it was clear he was thinking about something deeply. doyoung thought ‘fuck it’ and asked taeyong a question, “can we meet again? i really like taking to you,”

the void shrugged, “i’m not sure,”

“yeah, the system of us never talking to each other unless necessary is strict about this type of stuff,” doyoung sighed sadly.

“if i said yeah how would we even meet?” taeyong asked, “devils don’t have phones because they communicate telepathically—“

“—and we use phones because we can’t talk telepathically,” doyoung frowned sadly, “what if me meet every day here at 10pm before curfew and just talk for a hour or two till we have to go home?”

taeyong shrugged seeing nothing that could go wrong, “sure, i don’t mind that.”

doyoung cheered mentally but he only nodded physically since he didn’t want to be seen as weird, “sounds like a plan,” he smiled, “i’ll see you tonight then,”

“see you then!” taeyong sprung off the roof, his devil wings flapping and taking him off into the sky.

as he did this doyoung confirmed that he was truly a void by the colour of the bottom of his wings, they were white.

devil wings were fully blood red.

the angel smiled at the retreating figure in the distance and followed in suit but in the opposite direction.

the thought of hanging with a devil made him smile as he flew to the angel headquarters.

~~~

“hey doie!” taeyong said as he sat himself down next to the latter. doyoung was doing his angel homework, devils didn’t get homework apparently.

doyoung acknowledged him with a nod of the head, “nice of you to finally join me ty-track.”

“oh don’t be like that!” taeyong whined, pushing doyoung lightly, “i got in trouble with hades for being too nice.”

“sucks to be you i guess!” the younger replied with a chuckle and continued with his ‘how to be a nice angel’ homework for tomorrow.

doyoung and taeyong had been meeting on this roof for the past two months now and they had become very close friends, sharing things like their biggest secrets and their sexuality.

doyoung found to that taeyong was pansexual, he himself was gay.

the male found himself wanting to spend more time with hansol as time got on. he wanted to spend more than two hours a night with him, but laws were a bitch sometimes, they couldn’t really do anything together, not in public anyway.

~~~

it started a week ago, when they were having a casual conversation on their usual roof.

“do you ever just feel sexually frustrated but can’t do anything about it?” taeyong asked, resting his head on doyoung’s hoodie covered shoulder.

“i guess,” doyoung shrugged one shoulder, careful to not bounce taeyong’s head.

taeyong laughed, “it must be worse your your kind though, mustn’t it?”

doyoung looked over at the sunset, “what do you mean yong?”

“it’s just—” taeyong paused, “it’s just angels can’t have sex till their married. they read the bible and obey the ‘all mighty’ god.”

“god is real ty, we obey him because he knows what’s best.” the angel reminded, “i’ve met him twice while going to heaven! i met jesus once too!”

“i know he’s real, dipshit,” the angel whacked the devil at the insult.

doyoung sighed, “but what if i really want to have sex with someone? should i do it? what would happen if i disobeyed everything i stood for?” the angel asked him, looking at taeyong with intention in his eyes.

the devil’s eyebrows furrowed. he tilted his head to the side before asking, “i’m not sure.. what are you trying to imply?”

doyoung sighed, casting his eyes to taeyong’s pink and plumpy lips before looking back up into his brown orbs, “don’t you understand yongie?”

“i think so.” the devil replied, “i don’t want to get the wrong idea though-”

“-tell me what you think.”

taeyong took a deep breath, sucking it in so much your could hear it, “you want to... fuck me?”

this made doyoung grin. “your correct.” he replied casually, nodding before changing the subject and left taeyong in a state of what he could only explain was hot, but also cute, because of the blush on his face.

now, one week later, doyoung decided today was the day. the day he was basically going to ask to get in hansol’s pants.

why was doyoung like this? he didn’t know either.

there was an angel rule where you could only have sex with the person who you were married to. needless to say, doyoung and taeyong were not married in any shape or form.

for some reason, doyoung had some twisted fantasy which included fucking an devil, though only if he was willing.

the other reason being that he kinda maybe liked taeyong, but that was something he wasn’t completely comfortable in admitting.

and the final purpose was he really wanted to piss off god. thank the heavens that if god ever found out about him and taeyong it would only get him punished and not the devil.

but frankly, doyoung didn’t care.

it was against the law to even talk to a devil, yet here they were, sitting on their usual roof, doyoung’s hands tangled in taeyong’s black hair as he pressed his red but chapped lips against the devils pink ones.

the angel moaned into the kiss, the feeling of someone lips on his foreign but amazing.

“doyoun—” taeyong started as he pulled away with a moan but was stopped by doyoung’s long finger on his lips, the elder took this as a signal to be quiet.

doyoung took his finger away and caressed the side of taeyong’s cheek, “are you sure you want to do this?” the devil nodded, his eyes full of just, “i need a verbal answer baby.”

“y-yes! jesus christ, i am— please doyoung!” taeyong confirmed, his hands on the angel’s waist tightening as he spoke.

doyoung smirked, his lips pressing into taeyong’s exposed neck, “did god not tell you to swear in the name of the lord?”

“i’m not an angel doie— ah,” taeyong cut himself off with a moan, “just pretend we’re normal for once, none of his devil-angel shit.”

“my wish is your command,” doyoung replied, his angel wings folding behind his back. when they had completely folded, taeyong could no longer see doyoung’s wings.

the devil did the same and suddenly they were just taeyong and doyoung but they were about to fuck on a couch in the middle of a roof top.

“have you ever fingered yourself?” the angel asked after laying hansol down on the modern looking sofa, himself sitting between the devils open legs.

taeyong shrugged his shoulders after thinking, “here and there.”

doyoung nodded as he pulled the devils black pants down by the chain belt that went around them in a swift motion, his black boxers unintentionally coming off with them.

doyoung laughed out a sorry, he was going to at least palm taeyong to get him in the mood but he soon threw that thought out of the window.

the angel slipped the clothes off from around the elder’s ankles.

the angels hand found the devils plush thighs, his finger caressed them lovingly as he looked at taeyong in front of him, displayed like a full course meal.

“you look so beautiful right now,” he muttered, not realising what he’d said before it registered in his head. doyoung hands pressed against his own mouth in shock, “i’m sorry tae! i-”

taeyong squeezed the hand that wasn’t caressing his thigh, telling him it was okay, “you look handsome too.”

doyoung blushed lightly at the boys forward ness before reaching out behind him and pulling a small bottle out.

“is that what i think it is?” taeyong shrieked, “you are planning this weren’t you?”

“maybe..” doyoung replied evilly. the angel wasn’t sure how he wasn’t a devil. if doyoung kept acting like this, taeyong might be convinced that he was a devil.

the angel uncapped the bottle of lube and squeezed some out onto his fingers.

“if it’s been a while since you’ve fingered yourself, this might hurt so relax your stomach and if it feels like too much then squeeze my hand.”

taeyong nodded, laying his head back so he was looking at the wood above him. doyoung waited till he was relaxed and when he got an answer of “alright, you can go now.”, he started.

the angel’s finger circled the rim of taeyong’s ass before he finally inserted it.

at first, doyoung had to tell the elder to relax before he even moved the finger. the angel understood that this would probably be a weird feeling, he knew he would be like this too if the roles were switched.

after a while, doyoung inserted the second finger, slowly pumping it in and out of the elders now slightly loosened hole.

then a third, and finally a forth.

taeyong decided that he was stretched enough and demanded doyoung ‘get on with it’, he did just that.

the angel stripped himself of his pastel pink shorts and light grey boxers, he saw how taeyong gasped when he saw his length.

“condom?” doyoung asked.

taeyong shook his head, “we don’t need those human things.”

“but didn’t you say you wanted to act like humans for once? for us to not be devils and angels?”

“i’ve heard condoms are uncomfortable, i don’t want my first time to be like that.”

doyoung chuckled, “alright, but don’t complain to me when you’ve got cum dripping out your ass.”

with doyoung’s being hard already, he didn’t waste any time and pressed his tip against taeyong’s, now, gaping hole.

he squeezed some lube, coating his cock.

“you ready tae?” doyoung looked up at him nervously, the thought of betraying his whole colony now hitting him like a brick. he didn’t let it bother him though.

a verse of the bible popped into his head: 25, do not lust in your heart after his beauty or let him captivate you with her eyes. - proverbs 6:25.

‘oh stop it!’ he scolded himself, pushing all thoughts away as he pushed himself into taeyong’s tight heat.

every bible verse ever that had warned him to not do this flew out the window as taeyong let out a high pitch moan.

doyoung was glad this was effecting him just as much as it was himself.

the angel only let himself slide half way into taeyong, he didn’t want to rush him, but the devil had different plans.

“what are you doing?” taeyong asked when he saw doyoung stopping.

doyoung looked at him suspiciously. he felt something was about to happen, call it angel senses, he’d call it instinct, “i’m giving you time to adjust.” 

“fuck that!”

“wha—” doyoung was cut off by taeyong’s long legs wrapping around him and pulling him close so that his whole cock was suddenly buried inside the devil.

doyoung let out a high pitch moan, along with taeyong, though the elder’s was higher.

“shit taeyong!” doyoung scolded as he tried to stop himself from fucking into the heat that surrounded his dick, “you could of hurt yourself.”

taeyong moved his hips in circular motions, “i don’t care doie! just reck me!”

“fuck,” doyoung muttered to himself, he really didn’t want to hurt taeyong, but if he wanted this, who was he to refuse?

without warning, doyoung started fucking into the elder fast. the angel located his prostate instantly, hitting it at every thrust and with such precision that taeyong thought they must of fucked before, in this life or another, it was most likely the second.

the string of moans taeyong let out we’re other worldly. they were beautiful and doyoung wished he could hear them every day, though that wasn’t possible due to the law.

doyoung continued pounding into the devil, giving no mercy since he asked for it.

“doie—” taeyong started, a moan eruption from his throat as the sound of their skin slapped together, “i’m gonna-”

doyoung nodded. with his pace never slowing and being unforgivably fast, it was hard to do so, but he managed, “me too tae, go ahead, cum for me baby.”

the angel didn’t know what sent taeyong over the edge, wether it was ‘baby’ or his fast pace but either way, he caused it, and that made his body swell with proudness.

taeyong, as promised, came a few seconds later, his back arching beautifully. doyoung wished he had taken a picture, maybe in the future if the two had an opportunity like this again.

doyoung continued to fuck him until his release which came a few seconds later.

the angel collapsed on taeyong’s stomach in exhaustion, dick still inside the devil, slowly softening.

“hey don’t fall asleep on me,” taeyong said with a giggle. doyoung’s heart nearly melted at that alone.

“you know what tae?” doyoung asked the devil with a smile on his face as he rested his chin on taeyong’s slightly ab’ed stomach.

the elder hummed at him, “what?”

“i think i like you,”

“i think i like you too doie,”

doyoung let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, “oh thank fuck, i really thought that would go a totally different direction.”

“how could anyone not like you doyoung?” taeyong asked, caressing the elder’s pink cheek, pink out of exhaustion, softly.

doyoung shrugged, pulling out of taeyong finally, some of his semen following his tip out.

he wrapped both of the them up in a blanket that lay over the back of the sofa they had just fucked on.

thank the lord they still had tops on otherwise they would of been cold.

taeyong pulled the angel down so their legs were entwined and doyoung lay on top of him despite his protests that the devil would be sore later.

“thanks for this,” taeyong said out of no where.

“for.. me fucking you?”

“no- well yes, it was amazing,” taeyong chuckled lightly, the vibrations transferring straight to doyoung’s stomach. it made him feel warm inside, “but i mean thank you for making me break the rules, i’d never done it before.”

doyoung blushed lightly, his soft angel persona coming back to him, “thank you for being my first time.”

taeyong cooed at him, kissing him on the forehead as he saw him drift off to sleep.

the devil did the same soon after, their body heat warming each other up more than the blanket.


End file.
